


would you be my love?

by kyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side Chanhun, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's chanyeols' fault (somehow), squint for xiukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: Baekhyun wants to take advantage of all the Valentine’s Day specials. The only problem? He’s painfully single and they’re for couples only. The solution? Kyungsoo volunteers to be his boyfriend for the day.





	would you be my love?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 2k of shameless and indulgent baeksoo fluff but it turned out to be so much longer whoops ;; This was also supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but, again, whoops XD regardless, I hope you enjoy reading it! Title is taken from Twice's "heart shaker" (COME AND BE MY LOVE BABY!!)

_Park Chanyeol and 2 others are interested in going to an event near you!_

Kyungsoo blinks blearily at the notification on his screen, before rolling his eyes and swiping it away.

All he wanted to do was scroll through social media to get himself to wake up faster. He didn’t want to be reminded how dreadfully single he was and that Valentine’s Day was tomorrow. 

Kyungsoo was not one of those people that hated Valentine ’s Day merely because he was single. However, he didn’t like his lack of a partner being rubbed so blatantly in his face. 

On the bright side, he’ll just have to suffer through tomorrow and then he can buy all the discounted chocolate the next day.

Ah yes, Valentine’s Day was beneficial for single people too! It wouldn’t do well to unnecessarily hate a holiday when it provided you with discounted chocolate the very next day.

His sour mood lifted, Kyungsoo locked his phone and slowly got out of bed, more prepared to face the next two days than before.

* * *

“Hey, hyung, what are your plans for tomorrow?” 

Kyungsoo lifts his gaze from his computer and all but glowers at Jongin.

“Work and then eat takeout while watching reruns of Weekly Idol.” Kyungsoo deadpans. “And you?”

Jongin pouts before brightening and says, “Minseok and I are going on a double date with Taemin and Kibum hyung!” 

“Lovely.” Kyungsoo replies. “Well, I hope the four of you have fun.”

“The four of you!” A loud voice repeats and Kyungsoo automatically winces. “Ooh, kinky.”

“It’s not like that!” Jongin stumbled over his words as he glares at the intruder. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Baekhyun-hyung.”

“My mind has permanent residence there.” Baekhyun gives him a cheeky smile. “That’ll be hard. What’s this about a foursome?”

“It’s a double date!” Jongin whines. “Stop calling it a foursome.”

“Have fun on your foursome!” Baekhyun winks at him. 

Kyungsoo can’t fight the twitch of his lips and Baekhyun notices. His grin is bright and brilliant and he waves to Kyungsoo before flitting away, probably to run an errand or go annoy someone else.

Jongin lets out a loud groan before turning back to Kyungsoo. “Hyung, you should go out! Have some fun, make use of all the specials on for tomorrow!”

“Alone?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “I’d rather not. Besides, I’m sure some takeaway places will have something running.”

The pout returns and it takes all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to give into his favourite dongsaeng. “Hyung,” Jongin begins earnestly. “I just want you to have some fun.”

“Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo says gently. “Just because I prefer to stay in than go out – alone, mind you – doesn’t mean I won’t be having fun. Who knows, I might even invite Junmyeon or Yixing over.”

“Okay.” Jongin is hesitant. “Promise me you’ll do something fun, even if you invite someone over?” 

“I promise.” Kyungsoo chuckles at the way Jongin brightens. “Now go do your work! I don’t think Junmyeon hyung will appreciate you gossiping in my office.”

“Okay.” Jongin repeats with an eye-roll. “I’ll see you later, hyung!”

Kyungsoo turns his gaze back to his computer and loses himself in numbers and statistics as he erases all thoughts of Valentine’s Day from his mind.

He surfaces from figures and facts when there’s a loud knock on his door. Baekhyun enters without being prompted and falls down in the chair in front of Kyungsoo’s desk.

“Isn’t it your lunch break now?” Baekhyun peers at him suspiciously. “Stop working and feed yourself!”

Kyungsoo glances at the time and isn’t too surprised to see that it’s midday already. Time usually escapes him when he’s working; it’s nothing new, really. 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo replies. He puts his computer to sleep and faces Baekhyun, noting the way he’s fidgeting with a button on his jacket, and he frowns. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun replies too quickly to be honest. “Or well, I would be fine…”

He pulls out his phone and all but shoves it in Kyungsoo’s face. “Look, Soo! Look at all these specials!”

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare that lacks any real heat before taking his phone and scrolling through it.

  


> _Rock climbing special! Your partner climbs FREE!_
> 
> _Half price off when you and your partner dine at The Oyster Box!_
> 
> _Don’t forget your SO when visiting the special Valentine’s Day lights just before midnight!_

  


The list goes on. Kyungsoo’s eye twitches when he sees _Park Chanyeol is interested in going to this event!_ under almost all the links. Damn you, Chanyeol.

“Those are some great specials.” Kyungsoo says dryly. “You’ll probably see Chanyeol at all of them if you go.”

“That’s the problem!” Baekhyun takes his phone back and groans.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. “I didn’t know you had a problem with him.”

“No!” Baekhyun’s groan is louder this time. He sits up and waves his phone in between them. “The problem is that they all require a _significant other_. Unless you haven’t noticed, the one and only Byun Baekhyun is tragically single.”

“Tragic.” Kyungsoo stifles a giggle at the glare Baekhyun gives him. 

“Not funny, Soo.” Baekhyun pouts, much like Jongin did earlier. “I’m a cheapskate who wants to take advantage of all these wonderful specials but I can’t! Because I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun sinks even lower into the chair and his lower lip juts out even more as his pout deepens. He looks so sad and pitiful that it tugs at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings. 

The words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can catch them and pull them back.

“I’ll do it.”

Baekhyun immediately sits up and leans closer. “What?” His eyes are bright and there’s a grin threatening to emerge in full vividness.

“I’ll…” Kyungsoo wants to kick himself, but he can’t really stop. “I’ll be your boyfriend for the day. Your _significant other_ so you can go to all these events.”

“Oh my god, Soo, would you really?!” Baekhyun is already jumping out of his chair and coming around to haul Kyungsoo up into a hug. “I love you! Thank you!”

Kyungsoo returns the hug with much less enthusiasm and wriggles out of it quickly. Baekhyun is beaming at him and he can’t really regret offering his help when he looks so happy.

“Come on, Kyungsoo-yah.” Baekhyun tugs his sleeve. “I’ll treat you to lunch.”

“Rather not.” Kyungsoo huffs as he collects his things. “You’ll be treating me tomorrow, so save it for then.”

Baekhyun grins and Kyungsoo crushes the sudden flutter of his heart. He walks out of his office first and yelps when his butt is suddenly smacked.

He turns to Baekhyun with a frown but the other cuts him off.

“Practice.” Baekhyun whispers to him, a devilish glint in his eyes. “For tomorrow.” 

Kyungsoo turns away, cheeks aflame, and wonders what he got himself into.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Kyungsoo wakes up on Valentine’s Day to a flurry of messages from Baekhyun.

  


> _good morning soo-yah! Thank you for being my boyfriend for today <3_  
>  _Dress well! We're going out for lunch after work :P_  
>  _See you later ~~_  
>  __

  


With a strange fluttering in his chest, Kyungsoo replies with a thumbs up emoji and adds a kissy face on a whim. He goes about getting ready without much thought until he remembers Baekhyun's reminder to dress well. He stands akimbo in his room, worrying his bottom lip as he regards his options.

He could wear a plain formal shirt or he could go with a soft blue sweater. After much agonizing, he chooses the latter option and pairs it with black jeans, which he knows is a bit tighter than what he'd wear to work, but Baekhyun did say to dress nicely, after all.

The first thing Kyungsoo sees when he gets to work is a large bouquet of red flowers. He stands at the door of his office, his eyes wide as he stares at them. 

His legs move unconsciously towards the flowers. Upon closer inspection, he notes it consists of a single rose in the middle surrounded by equally red peonies. His hand stretches out and touches the soft petals of the rose. They're beautiful, but what on Earth are they doing on _his_ desk?!

"I didn't know you and Baekhyun were dating."

Kyungsoo jumps at the voice and spins around to glare at Junmyeon. He's trying to fight off a smile but the amusement dancing in his eyes betrays him.

"We're not dating!" Kyungsoo protests and glances back to the bouquet. He's never received flowers before, besides for his graduation, but this was different. His heart jumps in his chest and he promptly ignores it.

"Are you sure?" Junmyeon steps into his office and gestures to the flowers. "Those say otherwise. He was here earlier than usual and I saw him sneaking into your office to leave those here. There's also a note."

Kyungsoo's lips twitch up and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from beaming. "Is there now?" he tries and fails for nonchalance. "Thanks."

"So," Junmyeon waggles his eyebrows and Kyungsoo winces violently, "You and Baekhyun, huh?"

"We're not dating!" Kyungsoo repeats, frustration and hopelessness seeping into his voice. "It's just... I'm his Valentine for the day and he wants to go to all these places and do all these couple activities and he didn't have anyone to do it with so I volunteered and -"

"Kyungsoo-yah." Junmyeon laughs and holds up his hands to slow him down. "You volunteered to be a couple with him for the day?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo replies lamely. "It sounds dumb."

"It's cute!" Junmyeon declares with a grin. "And I have something to tease you about now. I can't believe you're going to pretend to be a couple with the guy you like on the most romantic day of the year."

"I don't like him!" Kyungsoo is aghast. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, if the way you always stare at his ass is any indication..."

Kyungsoo glares at his boss slash best friend and bites out, "Don't you have your own boyfriend to spoil? Or work to do? A company to run?"

Junmyeon rolls his eyes playfully and replies, "Okay, I get the hint, I'm going." He waves as he walks out of Kyungsoo's office, "Have fun with your fake Valentine! Don't stare too much at his ass - or, you can and just say it's to make things real. Bye ~"

Kyungsoo's eye twitches and he goes to close his door behind Junmyeon, grumbling as he goes back to his desk. He stares at the flowers for a while, before taking out a photo of them (definitely not to post anywhere... definitely not to shove it in Chanyeol's face or anything... of course not!) and reaching around to pluck out the note.

It's a small square card and inside is Baekhyun's surprisingly neat handwriting.

  


> _Kyungsoo-yah! Happy Valentine's Day ~ I know you like peonies more but I had to have one rose to make it ~romantic~ I'll see you for lunch! And smile more, you look so cute when you do ^^ xoxo_

  


His cheeks flush a deep red when he finishes reading the note and he can't stop the smile that appears. He grins at the flowers and carefully sets them on the side where it won't get knocked over.

Who knew Baekhyun could be so romantic when he wanted to be? He could definitely get used to this, Kyungsoo muses as he glances to the flowers. 

His heart pounds in his chest and this time, Kyungsoo doesn't stop himself from smiling all morning.

  


  


* * *

  


  


"Soo-yah!" Baekhyun sings as he waltzes into Kyungsoo's office just before lunchtime.

Kyungsoo playfully rolls his eyes and asks, "What do you want, Byun?"

"Are you ready?" Baekhyun's eyes are shining as he tucks his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heels. He's wearing a plain ecru turtleneck and he has a long tan coat over it. Kyungsoo's breath catches when he realises how handsome Baekhyun looks.

He takes a deep breath and shakes himself slightly. "Yeah," he says. "Let's go."

They step out into the cold Winter air and Kyungsoo immediately shivers. He inwardly curses himself for leaving his coat in his office and is wrenched from his thoughts when he feels Baekhyun link their arms together.

"You look cold." Baekhyun says at Kyungsoo's questioning look. His usually cheeky grin is soft, and Kyungsoo nods his thanks as Baekhyun leads them somewhere.

He blames the cold for his reddening cheeks.

The restaurant Baekhyun leads them to is only a few blocks from where they work. Kyungsoo steps inside quickly, welcoming the warm air. He feels Baekhyun's hand lightly resting on the small of his back and shivers.

"Are you still cold?" Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head and avoids Baekhyun's gaze, instead turning to smile at the waitress at the front.

"Good day, sir," she greets him first, then Baekhyun. "Table for two?"

"Yes please." Baekhyun smiles sweetly at her. 

Kyungsoo is surprised when he feels Baekhyun taking his hand and following after the waitress. She looks back at them and, upon noting their linked hands, smiles to herself.

"To make it more believable." Baekhyun whispers to him. Kyungsoo nods, not trusting himself to speak.

The waitress, who's nametag reads _'Joo'_ leads them to a table tucked into a corner. It's a nice, secluded spot and it's right next to a window, which overlooks a small garden. She hands them menus and asks, "Are you here for the Valentine's Day couple special?"

"What is that?" Baekhyun's eyes widen slightly. Kyungsoo wants to laugh at his act and grabs a menu to distract himself.

Joo rattles off some specials and Baekhyun's eyes get wider with each one. He settles on one and Kyungsoo another. Once she's done taking down their orders, Joo says, "And of course we're giving out our famous Hotteok as complimentary desserts."

She returns their equally bright grins with one of her own and leaves, promising to come back soon. As soon as she's gone, Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with excitement.

"Isn't this lovely?!" He squeals. "My wallet is going to be dented but this is _so_ worth it!"

Kyungsoo laughs. "It's just lunch!"

"Yes but when will we ever get hanwoo at such a discounted price?!" Baekhyun is indignant. "This is such a saving right here!"

Kyungsoo stares at him fondly and shakes his head. Baekhyun grins and launches into a story about Chanyeol and Sehun's plans for Valentine's and how he's so glad to also be doing something. He stops when their food arrives and they take mandatory pictures of it before digging in.

Baekhyun's moan when he eats is practically obscene. Kyungsoo flushes at the sound and concentrates on his food which, admittedly, is better than anything he's ever eaten before.

Lunch goes quickly and Baekhyun insists on paying. "You offered to accompany me today," he argues, "It's the least I could do!"

He links their arms once again as they head back. Kyungsoo is no longer cold but he stays silent. He enjoys having Baekhyun next to him.

"Thanks for lunch." Kyungsoo says when they're back at work. "It was delicious and I'm glad we took advantage of that."

"Me too!" Baekhyun grins. "Wait for me when you're done, okay? We'll leave together."

Kyungsoo nods and he's about to head to his office when Baekhyun stops him.

"Oh, Soo!" he turns and raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No." Kyungsoo replies, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. See you later!" Baekhyun smiles mysteriously and blows him a kiss before he leaves.

Kyungsoo blushes as he returns to his office. He pointedly ignores Junmyeon's wink from across the hall and shuts the door behind him.

Baekhyun's smile remains on his mind all afternoon.

  


  


* * *

  


  


It's relatively early when Junmyeon knocks on his door and says he can leave. Kyungsoo suspects he's done it on purpose but he doesn't question his best friend; he merely nods and packs up, shooting a quick text to Baekhyun. 

The employees at the company are pretty close. Junmyeon inherited Kim&Kim from his father, back when it was the slowly but surely declining Kim&Associates. Certified a failure, the company was passed to Junmyeon with the intention of letting it sink quietly. Junmyeon, however, was far more sharp-witted than his father gave him credit for. Within a couple of months, he cleaned out toxic partners and contacts and joined forces with Kim Minseok, one of the seniors from their university who was a good friend.

Together, they quite literally rose the newly named Kim&Kim from the ground and invested their time and effort into the success it is today. 

With Junmyeon came Kyungsoo and Yixing. Minseok dragged in Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae. Sehun and Jongin were the two interns who stole both partners' hearts and the others, like Minhyun and Chaeyoung and Joohyun, all followed after. 

It makes sense that they're close; they literally forged through doubt and many, many fights together to get where they are right now. Kim&Kim was like a family, and Kyungsoo loved it.

However, he had been feelings... _things_ for Baekhyun that he was sure he could ignore. He was sure right up until he volunteered to be Baekhyun's fake boyfriend for Valentine's Day.

Being exposed to what it would be like to date Baekhyun was not helping Kyungsoo's feelings. Instead of burying them, they were being brought to the surface and growing.

Baekhyun is waiting for him when he exits his office. He's wrapped up in his coat and his turtleneck is pulled up right under his chin. Kyungsoo fights the urge to hug him and smiles instead.

"We're going rock climbing!" Baekhyun says estactically as they walk to his car. "Do you want to go home and change? I brought an extra set of clothes just in case you don't want to. But I doubt my sneakers would fit you..."

"I think they would." Kyungsoo is surprised. "Is that why you asked me if I'm afraid of heights?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't." Baekhyun says. "It would be no fun if you were scared."

Kyungsoo smiles gratefully at him. Baekhyun is a careful driver; he keeps his teasing to a minimum and only takes his eyes off the road to shoot Kyungsoo a cheesy wink. Kyungsoo berates him and turns so he doesn't see the blush creeping up his face.

The rock climbing center is teeming with excited couples. Baekhyun was lucky enough to get a booking the day before and they quickly change before being ushered into a room. 

Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo put the harness on and he tries not to fidget due to the close proximity. Baekhyun looks up from where he's tightening the strap around Kyungsoo's waist and smiles at him. His eyes twinkle in the low light between them and Kyungsoo inhales sharply.

"Is that too tight?" Baekhyun is immediately concerned, hands moving to loosen the strap when Kyungsoo shakes his head.

As far as his first time at rock climbing goes, Kyungsoo figures it's not too bad.

Baekhyun is more experienced, having been here with Chanyeol and Minseok before. He makes Kyungsoo go first and helps him along when he needs it.

"Here." Baekhyun holds onto a rock with one hand and stretches his other to Kyungsoo. "I'll help you up."

Kyungsoo grabs his hand and allows Baekhyun to lift him up to the next rock. Baekhyun's muscles strain against his shirt and Kyungsoo stares. 

He loses his footing on one of the rocks and would have fallen, if Baekhyun wasn't still holding onto him.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow. 

He hoists Kyungsoo up yet again and Kyungsoo nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." 

Baekhyun gestures for Kyungsoo to go ahead. He's slightly nervous to go higher but it disappears when he sees Baekhyun's encouraging smile. He's careful as he steps on the next rock and jumps slightly to go further. He can feel his foot slipping when suddenly there's a strong grip on his ankle, supporting him and holding him firm.

"I've got you." Baekhyun calls. "Go on."

Baekhyun steps up and pats Kyungsoo's butt. He lets out a loud yelp and his grip on the rocks tighten.

"You're doing that on purpose." Kyungsoo glares at him, but it lacks any real heat.

"Doing what?" Baekhyun grins cheekily at him. "Come on, Soo-yah! I'm going to beat you to the top at this rate!"

Feeling brave, Kyungsoo scales the rest of the rocks on his own, with Baekhyun close behind. He's well aware that Baekhyun could easily beat him to the top but he's holding back. The thought warms his chest and makes something dance in his stomach.

"Ha!" Kyungsoo bursts out when he reaches the top. "I beat you!"

Baekhyun's lips curve into a soft smile, and Kyungsoo can't help but get lost in it. "Well done." Baekhyun pats his butt yet again. "Do you want your prize?"

"What's my prize?" Kyungsoo grins.

"This." Baekhyun returns his grin and leans in, quickly pressing a butterfly kiss to Kyungsoo's nose.

Kyungsoo is so startled that he loses his grip on the rocks and his stomach plummets as he does the exact same thing. He knows the harness will stop him from planting to the ground but he's still scared. He closes his eyes, bracing for impact when he's suddenly yanked out of the air. 

He looks down at the arm wrapped around his waist and up at Baekhyun, who's straining to hold the harness as well as Kyungsoo.

"Well then, Falling Beauty," Baekhyun's breathes are short, "Fancy seeing you here."

Heart pounding painfully in his chest, Kyungsoo grabs onto the nearest rocks and allows Baekhyun to lead him to the ground. Once his two feet are safely on the ground, Baekhyun immediately asks him if he's hurt.

"I'm fine." Kyungsoo chuckles. "Thank you for saving me." 

"If I knew just a nose kiss would do that." Baekhyun huffs and shakes his head. 

Kyungsoo blushes for the umpteenth time that day and lightly shoves Baekhyun's shoulder. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Baekhyun's eyes light up. "You're going to love where we're going for dinner! Let's go!"

Kyungsoo allows Baekhyun to grab his hand and sweep him somewhere else. He's still flushed from when he quite literally almost fell for Baekhyun. He takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun glances to him and smiles, before squeezing their hands once, and holding tight.

  


  


* * *

  


  


After a quick shower and wearing much warmer clothes, Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun to finish up. His stomach is starting to growl and he shifts around his apartment, glancing at all the photos he has up.

There's one in his bedroom of all the staff at Kim&Kim, and another on his fridge. Junmyeon and him are grinning stupidly in one by his living room and there's another with him, Baekhyun and Jongin. If he goes to the other side of the room, there's a frame gifted to him from Jongin the year before, filled with selfies with all his favourite people. He tries (and fails) to overlook the fact that Baekhyun is in more than one.

Baekhyun has always been _there_. Ever since they met, he'd quickly wormed his way into Kyungsoo's heart. Next to Junmyeon and Jongin, he's one of the closest friends Kyungsoo has. He's never failed to remind Kyungsoo to look after himself and always makes sure he's eaten. But he doesn't do it in the overly motherly way like Junmyeon. He's a quiet anchor of support, always there when he needs it and even when he doesn't.

"Let's go!" Baekhyun's voice breaks into Kyungsoo's musings and he turns. 

He's still wearing the coat from earlier except he's swapped his ocra turtleneck for a charcoal one. He looks so damn _soft_ that Kyungsoo's heart squeezes.

Baekhyun takes him to one of the most expensive and fanciest places in Seoul.

"Oh my god." Kyungsoo's jaw drops when they reach Dining in Space. "How did you even get a booking here?!"

"I know people." Baekhyun shoots him a secretive smile. "Come on! Our table awaits us."

A waitress approves their reservation under Baekhyun's name and they're escorted to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Baekhyun moves to hold out Kyungsoo's chair for him and he starts with a blush.

Baekhyun settles in front of him and Kyungsoo stares hard at the menu, avoiding Baekhyun's gaze. His eyes nearly pop out when he sees the prices of the food here.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo closes the menu and hisses. "This is insane, there's a reason why we never come here!"

"It's half price for today." Baekhyun waves his hand dismissively. "And plus, it's on me."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to argue but Baekhyun reaches out and delicately places a finger on his lips. "Nope, nuh-uh, _no,_ Soo-yah."

He couldn't speak even if he tried. He feels his ears burning when Baekhyun lets out a tinkling laugh and reopens the menu.

"Today was fun." Baekhyun comments as he places his elbows on the table and leans forward.

Kyungsoo finds himself unconsciously following suit and they're suddenly closer. Baekhyun's knees bump his underneath the table and it's not entirely unpleasant.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo agrees. "I've been enjoying taking advantage of all these specials."

Baekhyun laughs and Kyungsoo loves the way his entire face lights up with it. "Thank you for being my fake boyfriend for the day. I couldn't have had so much of fun without you."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I'm just glad we didn't see Ch-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" 

A loud voice cuts Kyungsoo off and his eye twitches. Heads turn, theirs included, to see the source of the noise.

Hand in hand with his boyfriend, Chanyeol marches up to their table with a huge grin.

"Wow! You didn't tell me you were coming here!" Chanyeol greets enthusiastically. "I didn't even know you two were dating!"

There's a denial ready on Kyungsoo's lips when he feels Baekhyun's hand on top of his. He turns to Baekhyun, a question in his eyes, when he speaks.

"It's new." Baekhyun tightens his grip on Kyungsoo's hand. "And we didn't check _'interested'_ on Facebook, like you did on almost everything."

Chanyeol laughs. "Well, Sehun and I went to so many places and got so many discounts!"

"He dragged me there just for the discounts," Sehun rolls his eyes but there's a smile flickering on his face. 

"But you had fun!" Chanyeol pouts and Sehun sighs playfully. 

"Come on," Sehun pushes his shoulder gently. "I'm hungry. Stop worrying Kyungsoo hyung and Baekhyun hyung."

"Okay!" Chanyeol is all too eager to give in to his boyfriend. "We'll catch up with you later, yeah? Have fun on your date!"

He's gone with a wave and with a happy Sehun following. Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and raises his eyebrows.

"Damn Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun groans. "That's what you were going to say, right? You're glad we didn't see Chanyeol?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo shouldn't be so surprised, but he chuckles anyway. "You read my mind."

"I just know you that well, Soo-ya." Baekhyun's cheeky grin is soft and Kyungsoo suddenly welcomes the fluttering in his chest.

They lapse into a comfortable silence and Kyungsoo is secretly happy to see Baekhyun, who's always talking about anything and everything, always in motion, be quiet. He doesn't make an effort to fill the void with meaningless small talk and seems to be just sitting there and enjoying Kyungsoo's presence.

Kyungsoo feels a tapping on his hand and he looks down to see Baekhyun absentmindedly playing with his fingers. He doesn't seem to realise what he's doing; Kyungsoo doesn't want him to stop. It would be so easy, to turn his hand over and interlace their fingers. It would be so easy to give into his feelings and let Baekhyun catch him again.

For the first time, Kyungsoo wishes he wasn't pretending for the day.

  


  


* * *

  


  


"Come on!" Baekhyun rushes Kyungsoo out of Dining in Space once they're done. "We need to go to our last stop!"

"There's another one?!" Kyungsoo gapes at him as they clamber into his car. "Baekhyun-ah, what about your wallet?!"

"This one is free!" Baekhyun grins and Kyungsoo feels his stomach twist in excitement. "And off we go to the City of Lights!"

The drive to their last stop is short. Baekhyun refuses to tell Kyungsoo what it is, other than the small hint of lights. There are many cars parked around the entrance to one of the parks closer to Kyungsoo's apartment, and there are many couples making their way inside. 

"Valentine's Love Lights?" Kyungsoo squints to see the sign as Baekhyun parks. "Are you sure this is free?"

"If we're a couple, yes it is." Baekhyun says. "Which, for today, we are."

 _I don't want it to be only for today_ , Kyungsoo wants to say, but he stays quiet.

He's not sure who reaches for who first. All he knows is that when he looks down, he sees that they're holding hands. Kyungsoo's grateful for the darkness, as it hides the blush blooming on his cheeks.

He shuffles closer to Baekhyun when they enter the park. Baekhyun doesn't question it; he merely drops Kyungsoo's hand to wrap his arm around Kyungsoo's waist and pulls him close.

Kyungsoo lets out a small squeak and Baekhyun squeezes his side gently.

He turns so that the lights shining on them don't reveal his smile.

There's a soft piano piece playing throughout the park. The melody dances in the air and presses into Kyungsoo's skin, warming him from the inside. The couples around them are wrapped up in their own little bubble; their murmurs amalgamate into an added background noise that's only just drowned out by the piano.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walk leisurely, stopping every so often to take pictures with the lights. Baekhyun poses with a baby Cupid and pretends to be hit with an arrow. Kyungsoo forms a heart underneath two swans. They take selfies in front of an arch of heart-shaped fairy lights, next to an another cupid with an arrow, and anywhere else that's pretty (which is almost everything but it's worth it).

They spot Chanyeol and Sehun on one end of the park and immediately steer clear. They share a laugh when they realise what they've both done and Baekhyun knocks Kyungsoo's hips with his own.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asks. There's not much light, save for all the romantic displays, but his eyes shine like the stars.

Kyungsoo nods. "Thank you for bringing me here. Even though it was free!" 

Baekhyun laughs, "I really did have fun today. You were a perfect date."

Kyungsoo smiles softly and bites his lip. He stops and turns to look at Baekhyun. He looks so adorable in his sweater and coat, and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to go watch stupid movies and cuddle with him on his couch. Or Baekhyun's couch. Any couch, really.

"I don't want to stop." Kyungsoo blurts out in a sudden moment of bravery. He finds himself wishing he didn't decline that glass of wine over dinner.

Baekhyun's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Stop what?" he asks carefully.

Feeling emboldened, Kyungsoo elaborates. "This." he drops Baekhyun's hand to gesture between them, and to the park. "Today was one of the best times I've had. And I like you, Baekhyun-ah. I don't want to pretend to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your boyfriend for real."

Baekhyun is silent, and Kyungsoo feels so, so fragile under the night sky.

"Are you fake breaking up with me?" Baekhyun asks, a teasing smile on his face. At Kyungsoo's eye roll, he amends, "I like you too, Soo-yah. And I'd love for you to be my boyfriend for real."

Kyungsoo doesn't even try to stop his grin, or the fluttering in his chest. "Would you really?"

"Yes I would," Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and pulls him close. " _Really_."

"Great." Kyungsoo breathes out. He closes his eyes when Baekhyun lightly touches their noses together in a soft Eskimo kiss and smiles when they draw back.

"So," Baekhyun starts as they walk towards the exit of the park. "More discounts next year? Except it will be real this time?"

"Why wait till next year when White Day is next month?" Kyungsoo's cheeky grin mirrors Baekhyun's.

"Wow." Baekhyun pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. "A man after my own heart."

"You don't need to come after mine." Kyungsoo says. "You already have my heart."

"Soo-yah!" Baekhyun is groaning but he pulls Kyungsoo close. "You're so cheesy!"

"Only for you." Kyungsoo lets the moon light up his smile. There's a fondness in Baekhyun's eyes that he revels in; he's sinking deeper and deeper, but he doesn't mind at all.

After all, it's pretty obvious that Do Kyungsoo is absolutely and undeniably _weak_ for Byun Baekhyun.

And that's okay with him.

Kyungsoo snuggles deeper into Baekhyun's side and sighs when he feels Baekhyun's arm tighten around him.

Yeah, it's more than okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^^ feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](https://jumnyeon.tumblr.com/) c:


End file.
